1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a clamp that will hold securely and rotatably a connective member of an object suitable for display around the top of a vehicle antenna.
2. Description of Prior Art
In our search we were unable to find a device for holding the cord of an appropriately-sized windsock or banner at the top of our vehicle antenna for ease of identification in a parking area, for making a statement, and for adding beauty to our vehicle whether stationary or in motion.
Motorists are presently resorting to tape for tying on a flyer. A ball which is sometimes used offers no variation of display.
Patents we have cited are listed in the Information Disclosure Statement. Only our patent No. 4,989,536 (1991) teaches the securing of a cord of a banner-like object around the top of a vehicle antenna mast. And our patent further teaches that this is accomplished by a holding of an outer part over an inner part by means of a vacuum.
By the submission of this application we seek to patent an invention wherein differently structured parts from those in patent No. 4,989,536 are held in place around the top of a vehicle antenna mast and tip by mechanical means in our preferred as well as other included embodiments. In one of the latter embodiments frictional means is also utilized, but in no embodiment is a vacuum means used to hold a cap over an enclosing unit or keep the enclosing unit itself closed about mast and tip.